princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle, also known as Peri, is a frost fairy. She lives in the Winter Woods area of Pixie Hollow. She appears in the latest Tinker Bell movie - Secret of the Wings. She and Tink were born from the same laugh, making them twin sisters. Background and Personality Peri is born from the same laugh as Tinker Bell, a very rare thing to happen. They become Fraternel twins. Peri is a kind and sweet person, and kind of like Fairy Mary and she talks fast sometimes. She enjoys sledding, snowball fights and ice skating. She collects lost things like her twin, but she likes to call them "found things". Periwinkle is also a "Rule Bender" as she crossed the border, same as Tinker Bell did it. Peri is also seen to be good friends with Gliss and Spike. Peri is also a curious, bubbly and a fun fairy. Series Secret of the Wings She is first seen in the fourth movie, as a fairy living in the Winter Woods side of Pixie Hollow. When Tinker Bell notices a weird sparkle in her wings and decides to go to The Keeper of the books to know the secrets, Periwinkle is seen to be telling the keeper the same thing. Then it is known that she and Tinker Bell are twins. Later, she shows Tinker Bell around the Winter Woods, her home and plays around there. Then, she is seen with Tinkerbell, talking about their favorites. Peri then wants to go to the warm side of Pixie Hollow where Tinker Bell lives. So Tinkerbell comes up with a plan. Peri sneaks to the border where the warm side and winter woods meet. Tinker Bell had made a snow-making macine and then, they take a trip around pixie hollow. Tinker Bell's friends surprise Peri, and Rosetta gives her a Periwinkle flower. But then, her wings began to get too warm so they head back into the Winter Woods, where they face Lord Milori. Peri's wings recover within minutes after she went into the woods. Milori tells that, they are forbidden to see each other again. Queen Clarion who was nearby, reveals that she was the one who created the rule. Heartbroken and sad, the two sisters leave. Peri heads over to the keeper's library and Lord Milori tells her a story. Queen Clarion was also telling Tink this story. Like Tink and Peri, two fairies crossed the border every day, but one of the fairy's wings became damaged. So, Queen Clarion created the rule. The next day, the snow maker fell onto the ice and began to make a snow storm so that the warm side will be frozen. The fairies were afraid that they and the Pixie Dust tree will freeze. Tink gets Peri and her friends to put frost around the Pixie Dust tree. However, it was too large, but Milori brought millions of frost fairies to help, but Tink's fairy wings were destroyed. Luckily, the bond between them cured it. Soon, Tink comes up with a plan to make the warm side allowed to go to the Winter Woods. The warm fairies wore very thick cloth and goes. Peri and Tink and their friends celebrate that they will be no longer separated. Appearance She has spiky white hair and pale blue eyes. She has red lips and transparent wings. She has pale skin. Normal She wears a blue iced leaf dress with feathers at the end and pants. Her shoes are blue with cuffs, like Tinker Bell, even though her shoes are green. This is her only known outfit throughout the series. Trivia *The name "Periwinkle" is of English origin and means "periwinkle flower". *Periwinkle likes to read about the tales of summer, butterflies and the Pixie Dust Tree. *Her hobby is: Making frost swirls and ice sliding on frozen waterfalls. *Peri has the same wing pattern as Tink's, since they are sisters. *Periwinkle's web personalities are curious, bubbly, fun. Category:Disney Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Frost Fairies Category:Tinker Bell (film) Category:Secret of the Wings